Emulated
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Red's life suddenly turns upside-down, when one day, during a monthly reunion for the Dex holders, a boy turns up. Red's best friend isn't what he says he is, and this kid . . . this boy, has a curse.
1. Chapter 1

Green: When the hell are you gonna actually complete a fanfic?

Renny: Whenever.

Red: When did this come to you?

Renny: Had it on my mind since I first read the PokeSpe manga.

Green: And that was…?

Renny: Two years ago.

Green: Shit, dude.

Red: Uh, Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Wish I did. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Pallet Town-**

Eighteen year old Red Hawks stretched his arms. The other Pokedex holders, currently about thirteen including him, were around the fields of Pallet Town. This was a monthly 'Dex holder meeting, and everything was relaxed. Well, besides Gold and Silver, but still.

"Explotaro, Blast Burn!"

"Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon!"

Both attacks hit each other and were quickly fizzled out. Gold gritted his teeth and stomped his foot.

"Slash!"

Explotaro bounded forward and his claws glowed bright white, and he cut upwards into Feraligatr. The blue pokemon stumbled back, and quickly responded with a well-trained Thunder Punch.

Green, who was sitting beside him, sighed.

"Why do they always fight at times like this?"

Red smiled and turned to him.

"Hey, that used to be us when we were like…eleven or something."

"Yeah, yeah…Now I just do Gym battles. It's boring, I tell you." Green laughed. Blue didn't look up from her 'sun-bathing' but still spoke.

"Everything's boring for you, mister."

"Pesky Girl." Green snapped. Yellow giggled beside them and stroked Ratty.

"So, what do we do after they've killed each other then?" Red asked. The other three shrugged.

"Maybe teach the new kids some tricks?" Blue said. Green nodded.

"That could work."

Suddenly, the sounds of battle were gone. The four looked over and saw Feraligatr lying on the ground, defeated. Explotaro was roaring happily.

"Yeah, eat it sucker!" Gold cheered. Silver sighed and returned his pokemon.

"Whatever man." He smiled lightly.

"Ok, now can we please get to what we were doing before?" Crystal snapped at them. They stared at her blankly. "You forgot."

"Yep!" Said Gold, brightly.

Red hadn't a clue what she was talking about, but it didn't really matter to him. At least everything could be relaxing again.

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the blanket Platinum, one of the new kids, had brought. They wanted to get to know the…uh new kids.

"So, you're an heiress, and you two are comedians?" Ruby asked. The trio nodded.

"I'm Pearl, and this is my buddy Diamond! You can call him Dia though." Pearl laughed. The others nodded.

"I would normally not say my name, but you are my seniors, so I will tell you. It is Platinum, very nice to meet you." She even did a curtsey.

"Dude, we don't need a look at your skirt." Gold sniggered. Platinum turned red and she sat down, then smiled a little when Crystal shacked Gold.

"Stop it. Anyway, welcome to the Pokedex Holders!" She greeted.

"That's Blue. She's the oldest and the…uh, trickiest."

"Hi there!"

"That's Red, he's our sort of leader."

"Hey guys."

"And Green, the leader of Viridian City Gym."

"…."

Blue hit him.

"Fine, hi." He grumbled. Crystal rolled her eyes and continued.

"This is Yellow. She is a girl, don't worry."

"Um, hi!"

"This pervert is Gold."

"S'up?"

"And this is Silver."

"…I don't want Blue to hit me so hi."

"Right…This is Ruby."

"If you need new clothes, ask me!"

"Uh, Sapphire's next."

"Hi there! Wanna fight?"

"And that's Emerald."

"Don't call me short. EVER."

The new trio nodded and laughed a little. Soon the group were getting along fine, and it felt as if the new kids had always been with them. Sapphire even asked Platinum to a battle.

They were just getting ready when Diamond suddenly cried out in shock.

Everyone turned to where he sat, and saw a huge black dragon pokemon on all fours, staring at him hungrily.

"I-I didn't do anything!" The boy cried. Pearl screamed and dashed forward.

"Zelhiko, Ice Fang!" He shouted. A Floatzel bounded out of its ball, and bit into the dragons skin. It roared in pain but threw Zelhiko off. It roared again and storm clouds began to form around its body.

"Get back!" Crystal shouted. The two did so, along with Zelhiko, and the black dragon screeched. A huge ball of fire crashed in front of it, and the storm clouds disappeared.

"**Master!" **It shouted. Most of the Dex holders were shocked, it could talk?

"Hey, why'd you try to attack Dia!?" Red shouted at it.

"**I did not." **The pokemon rumbled. **"Master ordered it."**

"And just who the hell is this 'master'?" Sapphire snapped. The pokemon looked up to the sky, and a huge wolf-like dragon flew down gracefully.

"Now _that_, would be me." A small figure, no bigger than a ten year old, jumped down from the white wolf dragon. The kid had long, knee length grey-brown hair that was tied back and wore a white robe, with a long turtle neck which covered most of his/her face, only leaving the eyes, which were a brilliant forest green, uncovered. He/she looked around, and then their eyes narrowed.

"Why is that still there?" He/she demanded.

"Uh, which?" Yellow blinked. The kid glared at her and pointed at Green.

"That. Why is it still with you?"

Red recognised something in the kids voice, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Hey, he isn't a thing!" Ruby protested. "He's our-"

"He's a damn clone!" The kid shouted. Everyone froze.

"**Master," **The white dragon said, obvious that it was a female, **"Should we not dispose of it? Contrary to what Zekrom said, we need not create unnecessary battle."**

"'Course we bloody don't." The kid snapped. "We need to break it. It's already fooled these morons. I always knew Red was dumb, but I never thought he'd think that thing was _real_."

"Ok, how do you know my name and why do you keep calling Green a thing?" Red demanded. The kid looked over at him.

"You don't need to know that. Reshiram, kill it."

The white dragon, Reshiram, bowed and slowly walked over to the Dex holders on all fours.

"Nothing personal, to you lot anyway." The kid glared. Reshiram breathed in, and was suddenly hit by a huge blast of water. She staggered back and the kid's eyes widened.

Green stood with a pokeball in his hand, his eyes glowing white, and Golduck sparking with electricity.

The others backed away from him, but Red stayed where he was.

"G-Green?"

"He isn't who he says he is!" The kid snapped. "Cry! Kill it!"

A huge green snake, bigger than even Red, suddenly burst up out of the ground and screeched at Green. The teen turned around and suddenly his arm was a cannon, aimed at the snakes head.

"_Alert, hostile activity and death imminent." _He said. There was something wrong with his voice.

"Frenzy Plant!" The kid shouted. The snake screeched again, and huge, spiked vines rose out of the ground suddenly and went for Green, who jumped up with inhumane ability and blasted the vines apart. Golduck, still sparking, shot a huge amount of water at Reshiram, who flew out of the way. The kid dashed forward and tried to pull Red away, but he/she obviously wasn't that strong. Red didn't move, and he hit the kid.

"What's going on here!?" He shouted.

"He's a bloody clone!" The kid shouted. There was an explosion, and the snake thing had Green in its grasp. "Good job, Cry."

The snake nodded and looked over at Reshiram and Zekrom, who had finished tearing apart Golduck. The kid got back up.

"Look, we don't actually have time for this." He sighed. "But…Red, I'm sorry. You might be a gullible idiot, but you're good for something. Please, this thing? It's a clone."

"No, you did something to him!" Red shouted. The others were coming up behind Red and were glaring at the kid.

"I did nothing!"

"Yes you did! You made Green-"

"_I AM GREEN!"_

Red froze and stared down at the kid in shock.

"What…?"

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Cliffy yay!

Red: Fuck dude. What even.

Green: THE HELL!?

Renny: Read, comment and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: Lol, second one~

Red: The last one was a little short.

Renny: Eeeh? So what?

Red: Well . . . is this one going to be short as well?

Green: I hope not. Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: Damn straight. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

The kid, 'Green', gasped and staggered back.

"I-I shouldn't have said it, I . . . Look, Red . . . That thing isn't real!" He/she exclaimed. Red growled and narrowed his eyes.

"If he isn't, then tell me something only me and Green would know."

"How the hell should I know!? I only knew you up until I went through Victory Road! The last time I saw you was a Silph. Co!" The kid looked up at him.

"Yeah? Anyone would know that!" Blue snapped, standing beside Red.

"Uhm . . . W-what about in the Pokemon Tower? Red, you saved me from the Gastley!" The kid was starting to panic, Red could see it in his/her eyes.

"Red, Red don't believe him!" Green called, still in the snake things grasp. His arm was back to normal and his eyes weren't glowing anymore. The kid swung around.

"Y-you be quiet, clone!" He/she shouted. Red grabbed the kids arm and dragged him away from the three pokemon and into the middle of the Dex holders.

"Explain." Silver demanded. The kid whimpered and backed away, only to bump into Sapphire, who snarled at him.

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here." She barked. The kid backed away and looked around at the group. Not one friendly face could be seen, as far as Red could tell. Then the kid dropped to his/her knees.

"Why won't you listen?" He/she cried. "Why? He's a clone! I'm the real Green! I-I swear!"

"Yeah?" Pearl challenged him/her. "Tell us how you're still a kid, even after seven years!"

"I got cursed . . ." He/she whispered.

"By who?" Platinum asked.

"A . . . a black Ninetales."

Half of the group gasped in shock.

"W-what?" Yellow shrilled. "Everyone knows to stay away from black Ninetales!"

"I was dumb enough to try and catch it . . ." The kid mumbled. "I'm sorry, but what I'm saying is true. That thing's a clone, I got cursed and . . . I'm so sorry . . ."

"No, he's lying!" Green shouted. Platinum turned to him calmly.

"Senior, would you mind explaining how you know this child is male? The child may be a female for all we know, and yet you say 'he'." She asked.

"Um . . . I-I can just tell, is all." Green smiled nervously. Blue rounded on him this time.

"Hey, explain how your eyes were glowing and why the hell was your arm a cannon?" She barked. Green just stared at her.

"Uh . . ."

"Yeah, and how come Golduck was sparking like that?" Sapphire shouted. "Maybe this kid's actually telling the truth!"

"N-no!" Green exclaimed. "He isn't! _He isn't!"_

"Green, you're not putting up a good argument right now." Red said quietly.

"Not you too . . ." Green breathed. Red shook his head.

"Sorry, Green. I think everyone's actually starting to believe this kid. We just need to know what happened."

The kid looked up.

"C-can I tell you?" He mumbled. Red turned to him and sat down in front of him, with the others following his lead.

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"O-ok . . ."

**oooo**

**-Flashback, Victory Road-**

"_I suppose you all thought I was eleven when I met Red. Truth is, I wasn't. My eleventh birthday was actually meant to be about three months after I'd met him, so I was only ten, and two days before my birthday I was going through Victory Road with my original team."_

Ten year old Green Oak pulled himself over a rock, and looked around for any Graveler. None so far, which was good since Golduck was too tired to take care of them again. Or any Onix.

"Ok, Charizard!" He called. A huge red dragon flew up and landed beside him, stretching his wings.

"Bloody show off . . ." Green sighed. Charizard smiled at him and licked his cheek. "Hey, hey! Hehe, stop it!"

"_I . . . Well, after that I started seeing something. It was dark, and to be honest I thought it would be cool to have a dark pokemon."_

A black shape slowly padded towards Green, who had his entire team out. In his right hand he gripped an Ultra Ball, and was steeling himself for the pokemon.

It came out into the light, and Green almost dropped the pokeball in shock.

A black Ninetales stared at him as he carefully instructed Golduck to slowly approach it. Once the blue duck was close enough, Green ordered a Hydro Pump, but the Ninetales jumped out of the way and onto Golduck. It snarled, and suddenly Golduck's insides were all over the rocky floor.

Green almost threw up. He staggered back and turned around, about to return his remaining pokemon and run, when the black Ninetales suddenly jumped into his vision and tore open Machamp. His own Ninetales, a normal one, tried to attack it.

"No, don't!" Green wailed. Ninetales didn't listen, and his throat was torn open just as he was about to pounce on his black counterpart. The black Ninetales went straight for Pidgeot next, tearing out the birds wings and slashing his head clean off. It rolled near Green and the poor boy collapsed in shock.

"P-please, I'm sorry . . ." He whimpered as the black pokemon padded menacingly toward him. It kicked the head out of the way, and suddenly his Scyther, his first ever pokemon, stood in its way along with Charizard.

"Get back!" Green screamed, jumping up. He took one step, and the black Ninetales tore his Scyther apart. Green took out Charizard's ball, and tried to return him, but the Ninetales was faster.

It bounded over Charizard's head and batted the ball out of his hand, breaking it and turning back to the dragon. Blue fire spilled out of its mouth and suddenly Charizard was screeching in pain, burning slowly to death. Green collapsed again, and threw up, sick to his stomach at the sight.

He never wanted them to die like this.

"Please stop . . ." He whispered. The black Ninetales actually did as Green said, but by that time Charizard was nothing more than a bunch of charred bones. The pokemon turned to Green, and he backed away until a wall hit his back. Black Ninetales put stared at him, and then growled.

"**You will be punished for attempting to capture me."**

"I'm sorry. Please, just . . . make it quick." Green pleaded. The pokemon shook its head.

"**No. That is a merciful punishment. You have witnessed the deaths of your closest friends, your **_**only **_**friends. You will be punished further."**

"H-how?"

"**I sentence you to immortality, and invulnerability. You will stay as you are now, never aging, never growing, never changing. Should your body be torn apart or your heart stop beating, you will come back within minutes of death. You will live out your days, watching the world grow, and be unable to grow with it. This is your punishment."**

Green stared at the pokemon in shock.

"But . . . wouldn't it be better if you killed me as well?"

"**No. Dying is a blessing if you ever meet a pokemon such as myself. I have given you the ultimate punishment."** The black Ninetales stood to its full height and walked away. **"It shall never be undone. Not by me, or any creature."**

Green watched it walk away until it was out of sight, and then slowly crawled to his Charizard's bones. He picked up the skull and held it to his chest.

"I'm so sorry . . ." He cried.

A few hours later, Green heard footsteps coming towards him. He sort of hoped it was Red, but when the person hunkered down in front of him, his eyes widened.

"_I'd never been so scared in my life. Well, besides when the black Ninetales was there, but this comes in close second."_

"Hello, Green." His own voice mocked. "Having a nice day?" Then the copy pulled out a gun and shot Green in the head, killing him instantly.

**oooo**

**-Real time-**

Everyone stared at the boy in shock. Red looked over at Green, whose eyes were pleading him.

"Green, you . . . Is this all true?" He asked. Green shook his head.

"No! He's lying!"

"How can I lie about something like that?" The kid murmured. "I can prove it. Someone, get their pokemon to kill me."

"What!?" A huge majority of the group exclaimed. The kid sighed.

"Fine then. Zekrom?"

The black pokemon nodded and held up his arm, which sparked with blue lightning. It shot out of his arm in a huge ball, and hit the kid. The kid's body convulsed, and fell over. Platinum ran over and checked his pulse. She turned to the other Dex holders and shook her head.

"You just killed your own trainer!" Ruby shouted, jumping up in shock.

"**He did not." **Reshiram said. **"Look."**

The kid was sitting back up, rubbing his head. Platinum backed away from him, and Pearl and Diamond stood in front of her, as bodyguards.

"Zekrom, when I tell you to kill me, please don't use that much charge."

"**Sorry." **Zekrom laughed. Red stared at him in shock.

"But . . . You were dead!"

"The keyword here being 'were'." The kid stood up and walked over to the snake thing. "Put it down, Cry."

The snake thing did as told and Green ran up to the group.

"Guys, he's lying!"

"**If he was lying, then he would have died." **Reshiram growled.

"Why?" Crystal asked. Reshiram turned to her.

"**I am Reshiram, the legendary pokemon of truth. In my presence, no human nor pokemon will be able to tell a lie. Should they somehow do so, I will kill them. Green is speaking the truth."**

"Him?" Gold pointed at the Gym Leader. Reshiram shook her head.

"**No. That is but a copy. How it came to be, we are trying to find out. Green is the boy you see before you, who can die but never truly die."**

Red rounded on Green. "So, you're a copy?"

He took a step back and shook his head.

"No!"

"I suppose you think we're stupid, huh?"

"Red I-"

"Zip it! Why are you here, and how come you were made?"

"I wasn't made!"

Blue growled.

"Now I get it. The accent. Your accent's all wrong. When I first heard Green's voice, I knew he was from Orre instantly. With you, you sound like you're from Kanto." She took out Blasty's ball and held it in front of her. "I should have known. We all should have."

Red took out Saur's ball, but was stopped by the real Green. The small boy stepped forward and took out two pokeballs.

"Allow me. Cinder, Vali!" He threw the balls into the air, and two pokemon emerged.

A Charizard with a skull as a helmet on its head and a strange purple cat with yellow marking over its body and a Silk Scarf on its neck stared hard at the clone, who stepped back in shock.

"Cinder, Blast Burn!" Green shouted. The Charizard, which stood on all fours, reared up and shot a huge blast of fire at the clone, who brought up his arms. A shield appeared out of nowhere, and then the clone threw out the rest of its robotic team.

"Vali, if you'd please."

The purple cat nodded and suddenly disappeared, then turned up behind the robot pokemon. It suddenly tore them apart with lighting speed, and the clone tried to run away. Reshiram stood in its way along with Zekrom.

"**You lied." **She whispered, but was still clear enough so that everyone could hear her.

"**Unforgivable." **Zekrom growled. Green turned to the snake thing and nodded. It hissed and shot forward, wrapping its body around the clones, breaking it. Once that was done, Green returned the snake, Charizard and cat to their balls. The two legendary pokemon weren't.

"Hey, why aren't they in pokeballs?" Gold asked. Green looked at him.

"They don't have any."

"**Hurry up and get us some. I don't want some random kid walking by with a Master Ball and catching one of us." **Zekrom snorted.

"Workin' on it . . ." Green muttered.

**oooo**

**-A few minutes later-**

Everyone had sat down again, with Green sitting in the clones original place, next to Red. He looked even smaller than he already was next to the 'older' boy.

"So, what have you been doing these past few years then?" Silver asked him. Green sighed.

"I've been in Unova."

"Why?" Yellow said, tilting her head curiously.

"Well, I was scared. I died, then came back. Somehow I knew that clone would take my place, so I let it. I didn't wanna see what everyone's reaction would be to me randomly turning up and a clone suddenly trying to kill me. Uh, again." Green laughed a little, along with the Dex holders.

"Do you still have your pokedex?" Blue asked. Green shook his head.

"No, the clone took it. I don't need it anyway, I've got a Unova one now. It's national, so yeah." He shrugged.

"How did you find the pokemon you have right now?" Emerald looked at Zekrom, who was sitting next to Reshiram behind Green.

"Uh . . . Well, I found Cry when I first went to Unova. Professor Juniper was giving away a few pokemon for starting trainers, and Cry was one of them. He ran away, sort of like how I did, and we just met. After that I got a few pokeballs and caught him."

"He is a Serperior, correct?" Platinum asked. Green nodded.

"Yep. And Vali's a pokemon called Liepard. Most people think Liepard are weak, but Vali proves everyone wrong anyway. And then Cinder . . ." He looked away. Red put a hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He smiled.

"No, it's just . . . Well, that skull was Charizard's skull. I found Cinder when she was an egg, and Vali was a Purrloin. I gave Cinder the skull after she'd evolved, so then I wouldn't have to carry it. I . . . didn't like having it with me that much but . . . She basically understood. And for some reason, she can only stand on four legs and not two. I dunno why but oh well." Green sighed.

"What about these two?" Sapphire pointed at Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Uh . . . Well, after Cry and Vali evolved into Serperior and Liepard, and Cinder into Charizard, they both just appeared. I'm not sure why, but they just did. I was out of pokeballs, and I didn't have any money to buy two. So, they sort of just follow me around."

"**Hopefully you can get some sort of money soon. I'm getting tired." **Zekrom yawned. Green turned to the pokemon.

"Ah, you're always tired."

"**True, but hey. I want a stinking ball so I can sleep without having to keep an eye open."**

"You can have both your bloody eyes closed when I get the money. But you know how Kanto is about Unova. They hate each other. I got lucky when I got onto that damn ship." Green explained. Pearl stared at him.

"So, you stowed away on a ship to Unova, and found the team you have right now?"

"Virtually."

"Wow, sounds like a lot of work." Diamond said. Pearl hit him over the head.

"Ignore him, he eats too much."

Green shrugged. "At least he _can_ eat." The entire group stared at him.

"Oh. Um . . . Well, considering the fact I ain't got no money, and the fact I can't die, I don't eat. My pokemon find berries and stuff, but whenever I try a wild pokemon always attacks me or something. So in the end I gave up and starved."

"You say that like its normal!" Gold shouted. Green rolled his eyes.

"Eh, who cares."

"We do!" Red protested.

"No." Green sighed. "You all still think of me as the Gym Leader, that stupid clone of me. I'm not. I'm the real Green, so therefore I'm not a Gym Leader. Besides, I don't have the patience for it."

Red looked away guiltily. Then he suddenly gasped.

"The Gym! Who's going to run it now!?"

"Oh no . . ." Yellow gasped. Most of the group turned to Green, but the cursed boy shook his head.

"No can do. I only have literally five pokemon with me. And they'd kill anyone they defeat. They're trained to."

"Ugh, that means one of us is going to have to be Gym Leader!" Gold fell over clutching his face in frustration. "Dammit!"

"I'll do it." Platinum said.

"Really?" Pearl asked. She nodded and looked at her friends.

"If you two stay with me, then I shall become the new Gym Leader of Viridian City."

"Well, that's sorted." Blue laughed. "We just gotta think of some excuse as to why Green's suddenly being replaced."

"Tell them the truth." Green piped up. Everyone stared at him blankly. "Not the entire truth, but tell 'em the Gym Leader died. You can't find the body, so tell them that."

"That . . . might actually work." Crystal blinked. Red smiled and nodded.

"Alright. We'll need to tell Daisy and the Professor what's happened though."

"Daisy . . .?" Green suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "Daisy . . ."

"Oh I forgot . . . You haven't seen her in ages." Red said, sympathetic.

"I guess. But . . . It's just, when she dies I'll still be the exact same, and the same with you and everyone I ever knew and-"

"Hey, don't cry!" Red exclaimed, pulling the cursed boy onto his lap and rubbing his back. "Come on, that doesn't matter. We'll still be friends, right?"

Green wiped his eyes and looked up and him. "R-really?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok . . ."

Blue squealed at the sight, with a silly grin on her face. "So cute! Red, you're just like an older brother!"

"I might as well be." He shrugged.

Zekrom interrupted them.

"**Hate to ruin the moment, but we still need pokeballs." **He snapped. Green blinked.

"Oh . . ."

"I got an idea!" Ruby suddenly called. Sapphire smirked.

"Go to a sissy contest?"

"Barbarian."

"Sissy."

"Ruffian."

"Weirdo."

"Guys!" Emerald shouted. They sobered and Ruby spoke again.

"Well, how about this? Red goes with Green to get some pokeballs for Zekrom and Reshiram, and he leaves some of his own pokemon to guard them from other Trainers. Pearl and Diamond go with Platinum, along with me, Emerald and Sapphire, to tell them about Green's 'death', and Platinum's decision to become the new Gym Leader. Everyone else goes to Daisy and the Professor to explain the entire truth."

"Sounds like a good idea." Yellow nodded. Everyone else agreed as well, so the groups split up.

Red and Green, with the two legendries flying overhead, walked down the path to Viridian City.

"So, you're cursed then?" Red asked, trying to strike up a conversation. Green stared up at him.

"Yes. I established that constantly."

"Yeah, I know. I was uh, trying to make conversation and stuff." He laughed. "Why can't they just fly us there?" He asked, pointing up at the two pokemon above them.

"They've never been outside of Unova. They don't know where to go." Green said.

"And the other three?"

"Same."

"Right . . . So, how come they have nicknames and every other pokemon you had doesn't?"

"Uh, I dunno. I didn't wanna call Cinder 'Charizard', it would have been painful, as you'd understand."

"I do, don't worry."

"Good. And with Vali and Cry . . . I dunno. Crying was the first thing I did when I got off the boat, and Cry was the first pokemon I met so I guess I sort of linked it somehow. And Vali . . . I read her Dex entry, and it said her original species, Purrloin, stole people's valuables. So, I took the first four letters and changed the last one, making it Vali." Green said. Red nodded and looked up at the two pokemon above them again.

"And them?"

"They didn't want or need nicknames." Green said.

"Right. Ok, we're about . . . four hours away from Viridian, so we should just carry on walking and talking really. Anything interesting?"

Green sighed. "I should be asking you that."

"Oh, right. Well, you might not like it since most of this stuff happened while that clone was with us, but . . ."

"Go ahead." Green blinked. Red smiled and nodded.

"Well, about two years after I beat the clone in the Pokemon League, I got a letter . . ."

Over the next four hours, Red filled Green in on what he'd missed, on his own adventures and the other Dex holders, and Green told Red of what he'd been doing in Unova. Mostly stealing and battling for their lives, but there were still some stories to tell.

Those, however, are for another time.

**OOOOOO**

Green: Damn, dude.

Red: Fuck, that flashback was just . . . Ew!

Renny: I try. Read, review and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Green: Ugh, please update something other than this.

Renny: I do what the fuck I bloody hell want. Now, be a good cursed ten year old and do the damn disclaimer.

Green: Fine. Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: Thank you. Now, Red, say your thoughts on the last chapter.

Red: It was short, and the plot's happening to fast.

Renny: Good, 'cus it's meant to. Now, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Viridian City, PokeMart-**

"I shouldn't go in." Green muttered. Red stared down at him quizzically.

"Why not?"

"I'd probably try to steal something. I'm just used to it, y'know?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll buy a couple of pokeballs and then be right back, ok?"

Green nodded and walked off with his two pokemon flying overhead again, along with Red's Saur following the cursed boy. Red smiled and walked into the PokeMart, yawning slightly.

Everything had happened so fast. One minute he was talking to Green's clone, thinking it was real, and the next the real Green turns up with not one, but _two legendary_ pokemon, and three normal ones. Then the clone gets killed and suddenly Red's buying two pokeballs for a killer and a thief.

No, he shouldn't think of Green like that, he needed to do those things to live. Well, not like he needed to but his pokemon did.

Once Red bought the two pokeballs, he thanked the clerk and walked out, and in the direction of where Green had gone. He found the boy, and the three pokemon, in the forest just north of Viridian City.

"Hey, I got some!" Red called. Green jumped up and took the pokeballs out of his hand, then backed away. "What's wrong?"

Green seemed to snap put some sort of trance.

"Oh, sorry. I'm . . . not used to people just giving me stuff." He laughed a little, and Red smiled, understanding instantly.

"That's ok. Don't worry about it." He said softly. Green looked away and turned back, looking at his two pokemon. They both nodded and tapped the buttons on the pokeballs, and were sucked in instantly. The balls didn't even shake.

"Wow." Red said. Green shrugged and looked up at him.

"It feels weird."

"Huh?"

"Looking up at you, not like . . . at you. Well, you were always a little bigger than me but still, at least I didn't have to crane my neck to see your face." Green sighed.

"Hey, how about this then?" Red crouched down, eye level with Green, and the 'younger' backed away a little.

"Um . . . O-ok." Green squeaked. Red laughed and picked Green up, putting him on his shoulders. Green yelped and wrapped his arms around Red's neck so he wouldn't fall off.

"I don't know why, but you're actually cute. Like a baby brother, yeah?" Red laughed. Green tightened his grip, embarrassed.

"Thanks . . ." He mumbled. "I-I think . . ."

"No problem!"

**oooo**

**-Pallet Town, a few hours later-**

Daisy stared at Green, who shifted uncomfortably. Oak was hyperventilating, and Crystal and Silver were trying to calm him down. Current status? Failure.

"G-Green, is it all true?" She asked, shaking. The cursed boy nodded, and jumped when Daisy suddenly burst out crying.

"Oh, why didn't I see it!? I know you better than anyone, how didn't I see it!?" She cried. Green took a couple of steps away and looked up at Blue for help.

"She's you sister." The aqua eyed girl said.

"I-I don't- I don't know how to deal with her like this . . ." Green stuttered. He yelped when Daisy suddenly gripped him with her hands and pulled him into a hug.

"Green, oh Green . . .!"

"U-um, don't cry . . ." He looked around, but no one in the room was trying to help. Despite the fact he'd told them the truth, Green knew they didn't entirely trust him. The only ones who did trust him completely were Red and Blue.

"Green, please, I'm so sorry for everything that I-"

"Daisy, s-s'ok, really . . ." Green mumbled. "You've done nothin' wrong."

"I know but . . . Green, I'm sorry . . ." Daisy said. She pulled away from him and stood up properly.

"I swear, I'll do everything I can to help. Um, who else knows besides us?"

"No one." Yellow said, sitting on the sofa a few feet away. Oak had calmed down by now and was staring at Green with a strange expression on his face.

"No . . . You're not . . . My Grandson isn't stupid enough to go after a Black Ninetales!" He shouted, making Green flinch and back away a little.

"Grandpa, I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-"

"No, you're lying, get out!" Oak swiped his hand as if hitting Green. He might as well have, as Green recoiled in terror. Red rose to his feet and stepped in front of the cursed boy.

"Professor, it's all true! Have you ever heard of the pokemon Reshiram?" He said. Oak nodded, and Red carried on. "Well, Green has her with him. No one can lie while in her presence, so everything we told you was true. That's the real Green, I promise."

"That doesn't change the fact that he went after a _Black Ninetales._" Oak stressed. Daisy sighed and patted his arm.

"Grandpa, he was ten. What did you expect?"

Oak sighed as well.

"I know. Green, I'm- Wait, where did he go?"

The rooms inhabitants glanced around. Green wasn't anywhere to be seen. Red gritted his teeth and ran out with Blue at his heels, Yellow following close behind. The Johto trio stayed with the other two Oaks.

"Where do you think he went?" Yellow asked her two seniors.

"I don't know, Red?" Blue turned to their leader.

"I know. Even if the clone was the one doing it, Green has this place he usually goes to when he's scared or something. Obviously something the clone got from the real Green, so it would make sense he would be there." Red muttered, half to himself and half to his friends.

"And that place is?"

"The cliffs."

**oooo**

**-Pallet Town, cliffs-**

"Cinder, please don't burn everything like usual." Green sighed, lying on his back and staring up at the clear blue sky blankly.

"_Why not? Everywhere we go you tell me to." _Cinder asked.

"Well, not this time. You can burn something when we get back to Unova."

"**We're going back to that dump? Why?" **Zekrom asked. Green shrugged.

"Well, that clone was doing a pretty good job of being me. He even got to be a Gym Leader, and what am I? A murderer and a thief. I'm worse than Team Rocket and that's saying something."

"**Master, please." **Reshiram sighed. She walked up to Green and lay down next to him, much like a Meowth would. **"You've already destroyed their lives, why not go further and take revenge on whoever clones you?"**

"'Cus I don't wanna. Not anymore. I can't even remember why the hell I came back here, it's obvious no one trusts me or even cares."

"_What about Red and Blue?" _Vali asked.

"Eh, I dunno anymore. It's all muddled up." Green muttered, sitting up. "And besides, neither of them liked me before Victory Road, so why now?"

"_Maybe because they do care. Look." _Cry said, gesturing with his tail over to the edge of the cliffs. Three figures slowly walked along it.

"Ugh, whenever I want peace . . ." Green grunted, standing up. "Back in your balls, you lot."

He returned all of the pokemon other than Reshiram, who nudged him toward the trio coming up to them.

Red looked at him, concern all over his face.

"Green, are you ok?" He asked.

"Get lost, Red. Yellow, right?"

"Um, yeah." The girl nodded.

"Right, well . . . Kindly get these two out of here before I kill something." Green said, turning his back and walking up to Reshiram. "Fly." He commanded, climbing on.

"**Where to?"**

"Don't care. Away from here. Grandpa doesn't give a bloody damn."

"Green, he does." Blue said, walking closer with Red.

"Sure, and Wonder Guard makes all moves super-effective." Green sarcastically huffed.

"Look, you!" Blue said, grabbing his legs and pulling him down. "People do care, alright!?"

"Since bloody when!?" Green shouted back. "All my fucking life it's been 'No, that's wrong, do it again!', or 'He only did it 'cus he's Oak's fucking Grandson!', never did anyone care about what I thought! Same with you two!"

"Prove it." Red said, sitting down next to him.

"You hate me." Green said quietly. "Everyone does."

Blue sat down next to him and Yellow stood a little away, feeling out of place.

"Green, I only met you like, twice. I don't know you as well as Red does. And everything he knows was what the clone told him." She said, softer than last time. Green just stared at the ground and tucked his legs under him.

"Green, please. People only said that stuff because they thought it would help you become a good person." Red told him. Green looked up at him, growling.

"Yeah? Look how that turned out! I'm cursed, I can't die, even if I wanted to, and I can't keep a friend to save my life! I kill everyone I meet for fucks sake!"

"Green, you just need a friend." Blue mumbled, reaching out. Green hissed at her and hit her hand away.

"No, I just wanna go home . . ." He said.

"And where is home?" Red asked. Green froze and looked up at him, wide eyed. "You told me you never stayed in one place for more than two days, and Pallet Town isn't exactly the same anymore. Orre is impossible, it's cut off from the rest of the world. Green, you don't _have _a home."

Red didn't want to be so harsh, but Green forced him to.

"I-I don't . . . N-no, I can't . . ." Green breathed.

"**Master . . ." **Reshiram whispered. Green turned around and buried his face in her soft fur.

"Reshiram, Reshiram . . ." He cried. "I wanna go home, _I wanna go home_!"

"Green . . ." Red blinked away his tears, reaching forward gently and stroking the poor boys back. Green tensed up, but relaxed into the touch, his body shivering as he cried into his pokemon's fur.

"H-help, please . . ." He chocked. Red shared a glance with Blue, and looked up at Reshiram. The white pokemon nodded, and gently nudged Green over to the duo. Blue pulled Green onto her lap and Red sat next to her, both of them leaning against Reshiram's stomach. Green buried his face in Blue's chest this time, and whimpered pathetically. The 'older' two looked up again. They had to remember, even if he acted older, his body was still a child, so in that sense Green was still a little kid, in need of protection.

"No more, no more . . . I wanna go home, please . . . Just take me home, I don't care where it is, just take me home!" Green wailed.

"Green, it's ok." Red mumbled. Yellow walked up to them and sat down in front of the two.

"Red, being with his family would only cause him stress so . . . Maybe you should look after him?" She suggested.

"Are you sure? I live here, but not with my parents, and I don't know how to take care of anyone besides my pokemon and myself." He said, looking down at Green's shaking form again.

"He needs someone to guide him Red, and you do that for everyone. Why not him as well?" Yellow patted Green on the head gently, softening her caring gaze as if Green was her own child.

"Red, you're like a big brother." Blue said, looking up. Red stared at her, surprised.

"But . . ."

"He needs you, like Yellow said."

"Oh, alright." Red sighed. "But we ask Green first, got it?" The two girls nodded and Blue gently shook Green to get his attention. The cursed boy looked up at her, and she wiped away some of his tears.

"Green, we want you to stay with Red for a while. Do you want to?" She mumbled to him. Green made a small sound in his throat, but nodded slightly, burying his face back into her chest again.

"H-home . . ." He whispered in a broken voice. "I wanna go home . . ."

"You will, don't worry, Green." Red murmured, pushing some of the boy's long hair out of his face.

"You'll have a home with me for as long as you want, I promise."

**OOOOOO**

Red: So, Green's staying in my house that I suddenly own all by myself, away from my parents?

Renny: yep.

Red: Seems legit.

Green: H-home? What?

Renny: God, don't go into shock. That was the story Green's job, not yours.

Blue: Wait, the Green in the story went into shock?

Renny: Anyone would, soon as you hear that the only place(s) you ever knew were closed off and you couldn't go back to where you came from.

Blue: Oh . . .

Renny: Anyway, read, review and comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Renny: For anyone who got confused last chapter, Green's mind has actually matured, but everything else is still a ten year old kid, so he might be prone to childish moments in this fic. Yeah?

Red: Uh I think they got it, Renny.

Green: ? Um, Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: Again, I wish I did. On with the show! *mumble* Man I'm fucking hungry . . .

**OOOOOO**

**-Red's house-**

Red opened up his door and let Pika, his Pikachu, and Vee, his Espeon, into the house. Vali, Green's Liepard, padded after them curiously. The cursed boy himself hung back a little, and only went inside when Red invited him in gently.

"Oh, this is . . . kinda big." Green mumbled. Red shrugged and looked around.

"To you, maybe. To me it's about the same size as my parents' house."

"Oh." Green blinked up at Red and walked off, looking around.

"To be honest, since you're a Champion, I'd have expected you to have a bunch of fancy stuff, but this is totally normal." He said. Red laughed and brushed past him.

"Yeah, I never wanted to be flashy or anything."

"Funny, that's not the vibe I got a few years ago, mate." Green snorted, plopping himself down on Red's sofa. He stared at the TV in front of it blankly, and then looked at the remotes.

"Um, this is gonna sound stupid."

"Really?" Red asked, taking off his cap and putting it down on some random table nearby. Green nodded and giggled a little.

"I've forgotten how to work a TV."

Red and Green exchanged glances, and a few seconds later they both burst out laughing. The three pokemon in the room looked up, startled, but rolled their eyes and went back to whatever they were doing. Once the duo had sobered up, Red sat down next to Green.

"So, you really don't have a clue how to work a TV anymore?" He asked. Green shook his head.

"I guess it's common, since I've been wondering around for the past few years, but still. A few years ago I wouldn't even have an excuse for it." He sighed. "Just another thing I've missed."

"Another? Green, how many things have you actually missed out on?" Red blinked at his 'younger' friend.

"Ah, I know a few things but others I ain't so sure of. Like TV for example. I seen people in Unova watch it, but I never actually learnt how to work them again. And food, for one thing. I'm basically skin and bones, but I can't die from starvation so I'm perfectly fine." Green shrugged. He looked at Red to find him staring at him in horror. "What?"

"You . . . I actually thought you were kidding about that." Red breathed, standing up. "Ok, first thing tomorrow I'm cooking up as much food as you can eat, got it?"

"But I don't need-"

"Green," Red said sternly, "You need something to eat. I know you don't actually need it, but I'd like you to at least try. Besides, I'd be terrified if I accidently walked in on you getting dressed and saw your bones. Look, just . . . eat something, ok?"

"But what about money?" Green said, so quietly that Red almost missed it.

"I'm the Champion, I get battles constantly so I get loads of money, so I can afford nearly anything really. Pokemon food's cheap, so that doesn't matter, and human food's pretty much the same. Other stuff I get because I have money left over." Red shrugged. "Anyway, first thing tomorrow, you're going to get some food."

"All right, all right." Green waved his hand at Red, who laughed and walked off into the kitchen. Vali followed him.

"Huh? Oh hi! Vali right?"

The Liepard smiled at him and nodded, purring loudly. It was as if she was saying 'thanks for everything' to him. Red smiled at her and patted her head, and she pushed up against him happily.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you?" Red laughed. She mewled her name and twisted out of his way, but still followed him through the kitchen.

"You want something to eat, huh?"

"Lie!" Vali padded up to him and nodded. Red grinned.

"You'll love this. It's made for cat pokemon specifically, Vee loves it to death. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing, now."

He pulled out a box and got out a dish for pokemon food, and put some of the food inside of it. Once he'd done that Red put the box back into the cupboard and grabbed the dish.

"Ok, sit!" Red smiled. Vali purred in amusement and sat down, jumping back up as soon as Red put the food down. Vee walked in at that moment and growled, but quietened down as soon as he saw how Vali was eating.

The poor Liepard was gulping the food down without so much as tasting it. Red realised Green's pokemon must be hungry, way hungrier than pokemon in the wild. But that wasn't unusual since Green didn't have any money, and berries in Unova were hard to find according to him. Vali had gotten through half of the dish before she stumbled away and threw up.

"Oh Mew . . ." Red sighed. "Vee, try to get her to eat the rest and keep it down, I'll clean it up." Vee nodded and gently pulled Vali back over to the dish, encouraging her to try and eat as much as she could. As Red cleaned up the vomit, he wondered how the rest of Green's pokemon, and Green himself, would react to food. Probably the same, and they'd eat a bit and then be sick. Red decided to give them food in little bits to start off with.

"Hey, Vee." The Espeon looked up at the sound of his name. "You don't mind sharing that food of yours, do you?"

Vee smiled and shook his head, looking back at Vali. He stopped her from eating whatever was left and led her over to the wall, where she slumped down.

"If Vali's this bad, I'd hate to think how the others will be." Red quietly said, washing the floor and standing back up quickly. He left Vee and Vali in the kitchen and went back into the living room.

"Hey, Green I- Huh?" Red stopped. He blinked a few times, and then smiled softly. Green was curled up in a little ball on the sofa, and as far as Red could tell he was asleep.

"Tired, huh?" The crimson eyed teen mumbled, silently walking forward and getting his arms under the smaller boy. Red picked Green up and put a hand on his back so he wouldn't fall out of Red's gentle grip, and shared a small glance with Pika, who smiled and went into the kitchen. The Champion walked off, and went up the stairs, going slowly and softly so as not to wake up Green, who was basically cuddling his back and neck.

Red looked around the hall, and his eyes settled on one of the four rooms in it. One of them was his, next to the one his eyes were on, and one was for his pokemon. The other two were spare. Red walked into the room next to his and looked around again. It was a good thing he'd thought to buy a bed for each room, just in case he'd ever had guests. Now he'd have a permanent one. Red looked at Green again, just to make sure he was still asleep. He was, so the teen padded to the bed and gently laid Green down.

The cursed boy mumbled something and rolled onto his side, and Red caught something underneath the long turtleneck that concealed most of his face. Red was about to pull it down so he could see, when Vali and Vee, with Pika on Vali's back, walked into the room. Vali growled at him and slowly padded forwards, using her paw to get Red's hand away from Green.

"I . . . I just wanna see, ok?" He said quietly. Vali stared at him for a few seconds, but eventually nodded and stepped away. She sat down next to him, and Vee and Pika came up on his other side.

Red gently pulled down the turtleneck and also gasped loudly. There was a huge scar, claw marks, Red guessed, going from Green's right cheek down to the left side of his chin. No wonder he wore the turtleneck like that, he didn't want anyone to see his scars.

Green moaned softly, and red eyes met forest green as he woke up.

"Green, you don't need to hide it." Red said, whispering. For a second Green looked confused, but then his hand flew up to his face, almost touching it, and he stared at Red helplessly.

"But I . . ."

"Green, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Scars are a part of who people are, I should know. I've got some as well." Red said quietly.

"But yours aren't visible . . ." Green mumbled. Red shook his head.

"No, they aren't. But that doesn't make you any less different. Green, I said it before, I'll say it again. You don't need to hide them." Red told him. Green looked away.

"You love telling me what to do, don't you?" The boy laughed. Red smiled.

"Big brother complex." He retorted.

"You've never been a big brother before, though."

Red shrugged and glanced at the scars again.

"How did you get them? If you don't mind me asking, that is." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Green blinked at him.

"I don't mind. Well, Uh . . . Where do I start?"

"From the beginning." Red said. Green nodded.

"Well, this was about . . . about two years after I went to Unova."

Red noticed Green never said ages, but he ignored that and motioned for him to carry on.

"Reshiram was sick, and the medicine we needed was in this weird city, I think it was Opelucid City or something. Me and Vali went into the centre, there was a market there. We'd seen some stall selling medicine, and I tried to talk the owner into giving us some for free, but he wasn't having any of it. So, I . . . stole it. The guy must have noticed, 'cus he called out and we started running. But then we ran into this old guy, with a weird beard. Hey, that rhymes. Anyway, we bumped into him and he said 'No one steals in my city' and sent out this huge dragon. Vali told me it was called a Haxorus, and it was really strong but had bad defence. So I got her to use Fake Out, but the thing didn't even blink. This guy, I don't even know his name, he got it to use some attack that left Vali almost dead."

Red listened, stunned to silence as Green described the horrors of the story.

"And then, I returned her and tried to run, but the Haxorus was _right there_ and it lifted up its claws. I . . . I think it might have used Dragon Claw, I'm not sure, but all I remember was this searing pain and then nothing. I woke up later and Zekrom told me he'd had to save me, which was terrifying in itself 'cus I tried to keep him and Reshiram a secret. Speaking of Reshiram, she was better but Vali was still in bad condition and I couldn't talk because moving my mouth hurt too much." Green sighed and looked away. "And then . . . This kid, about fourteen I think, walked up to me and gave me some bandages and stuff for me, and some stuff for Vali. I never even got the chance to thank him for helping out, 'cus by the time I could talk again he was gone. Ever since then I've stayed away from Haxorus, even though Zekrom or Reshiram could easily take it out. And I've had this as well, and I didn't want people to recognise me so I used this and . . ."

"It's ok, you don't need to say anymore." Red soothed, putting his hand over Green's. He almost laughed at how tiny Green's was in comparison to his own, but held it back. Green was lost in his memories again.

Vali mewled quietly and nosed Green gently, and the cursed boy looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm ok, Vali." He whispered. Red almost called Green out on that obvious lie, but it seemed to calm down the Liepard, so he kept quiet.

"And I thought the Dex holders had it bad. We fight big battles, but we never have to fight everyday just to try to live." Red mumbled, looking back at Green. "You're a strong person to do that."

"No, I'm not. I'm just used to it . . ." Green sighed. He closed his eyes. "Red?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"Sure, you don't need my permission though."

Green opened his eyes and looked up at Red, and suddenly the cursed boy looked ill.

"I'm just . . . Sorry, Red. I know I don't, but it feels wrong not to ask."

"It's ok." Red whispered. Green nodded and Red stood up, smiling.

"It's been ages since I slept in an actual bed . . ." Green mumbled quietly. "Thank you, Red."

"Don't worry about it." The 'older' boy said. "Just get some sleep, and come down whenever you want, alright?"

Green nodded and shifted a little, closing his eyes gently. Red softly smiled, and was surprised by Vali, who looked up at him. Red nodded and grabbed the cover, pulling it over Green. He smiled when the boy opened his eyes again, and waved as he walked out of the room with Vee and Pika at his heels. Vali lay down by the bed, purring softly as she drifted off along with Green.

Red glanced back in the room once more, and then shut the door softly. He checked the time on his Pokedex and laughed a bit.

"Come on, guys. Time for our bed time now." He said. The two pokemon nodded and followed him to their own room, where Red quietly let out the rest of his pokemon.

Saur- Red's Venasaur, Poli- Red's Poliwrath and Aero- Red's Aerodactly. Lax, who was Red's Snorlax, was with the other pokemon in Oak's lab. Pika and Vee went up to the others and they all settled down in the room, waiting for Red to turn of the light. He did so and closed the door, before he remembered Green's pokemon. Reshiram and Zekrom were too big to fit in the room, along with Red's Gyarados, Gyara.

But the other two, Cinder and Cry, the Charizard and Serperior respectively, would fit. Red checked downstairs and saw four pokeballs on the table where the sofa was and walked over to them.

"Hey, you two are gonna have to stay in there, but you two can go with my pokemon if you want." Red told them. Reshiram and Zekrom didn't mind staying in their new balls, and Red picked up all four of them. He let out Cinder and Cry inside of the room where Red's pokemon were, and then went over to where Green was sleeping. He opened the door, and Vali lifted her head up a little, but went back to sleep a couple of seconds later. Red smiled and placed the two pokeballs on the table next to the bed, and then walked out and into his own room. Once there he got dressed, making a mental note of what stuff he need for Green as he got ready for bed.

First off the boy needed a good meal, and Red's Mom had taught him how to cook a decent meal. Of course he could ask Diamond, but then he'd probably whip up a meal too big for Green to eat. So he was making food for Green in the morning.

Next the boy needed different clothes. He'd probably worn the same ones, without washing them over the past few years. Understandable since Green was probably wanted for theft and other stuff, but still. He also needed nightwear as well, he couldn't sleep in his daytime clothing all the while.

Then he needed to teach Green how to use daily things, like the TV. Maybe the microwave as well, so he could get some food for himself if Red wasn't there to cook for him. Speaking of cooking, he could try to teach Green how to do that as well.

Also, Green sort of needed to be introduced to everyone properly. Last time was rushed and they'd only just gotten over the shock of the clone, and most of the Dex holders didn't trust Green because of the story he told.

After that, probably how to battle without killing your opponent was a good idea as well.

**oooo**

**-The next morning-**

Red stretched and shared a glance with Pika. They were both in the kitchen and the mouse was currently gobbling up whatever food he was having. Electric Type special or something. Red was making himself some breakfast, and was still trying to decide what to make Green.

That was cut short as Vali dashed in madly, screaming her species name over and over again and tugging at Red's shirt. He raised his hand and she dashed off, clearly wanting him to follow.

Something was wrong.

Red and Pika ran after her, and saw she'd stopped by the room Green was in, and then she ran inside. They followed her and Red stopped dead in his tracks.

Reshiram and Zekrom were calling out in panic, trying to calm Green down. The cursed boy was curled up in a tight ball in the corner of the room, holding his head tightly.

He was screaming. Red gasped and dashed over, gently kneeling down and putting his hands on Green's shoulders. Suddenly Green stopped screaming, and Red almost jumped back when the boy snapped his head up.

His eyes were wide, and Red felt his heart being torn as he stared into them. There was nothing but terror in them.

Blank, fearful terror.

"Green, it's ok. You're safe, nothing's gonna hurt you, you're safe." He whispered. Green whimpered and looked around with unseeing eyes.

"Look at me, you're ok, that's it. Don't be scared."

Eventually Green had calmed down enough for Red to help him up and guide him to the bed. Green sat down heavily and stared at the floor, while Red sat next to him and Vali jumped up on the boy's other side.

"Green?"

The cursed boy looked up dully.

"You . . . You wanna talk about it?" Red asked, blinking slowly. Green looked at the floor again, and for a second Red felt like he'd been killed a thousand times, but Green looked back again.

"That . . . The Black Ninetales. It was there . . ." Green rasped. Red's eyes widened and he put his hand on Green's shoulder.

"It's ok, it can't hurt you anymore." He said. "It was just a dream, that's all."

"It seemed so real . . ." Green whispered. "The cave, everything! C-Charizard burning again . . . A-all of them, they were screaming!"

"Green, calm down, it was a dream, a memory." Red quickly pulled the cursed boy into a hug and rubbed his back as he started crying. "Nothing to be scared of anymore."

They stayed like that for a while, until Green stopped crying and Red wiped away the remaining tears. Green whimpered, and Red smiled and him softly.

"That thing won't hurt you anymore, I promise." He carefully avoided saying the pokemon's name.

Green nodded slightly and let Red pick him up and put him on his shoulders again, like yesterday. Green rested his head on top of Red's and closed his eyes. Vali padded after Red with Pika on her back as they went back downstairs and into the kitchen, but Red didn't forget Reshiram and Zekrom. Before they left, he got Pika to grab the two pokeballs and then go outside with them as soon as they were in the kitchen. Red gently put Green down on one of the chairs at the table and watched as Reshiram and Zekrom were let out. Red wondered how he was going to find food for legendries, when suddenly a pink cat flashed near them. Red smiled as she gave them the food she had brought with her and sent her a silent thank you.

'**Think nothing of it, Red.' **He heard her say. Telepathy, he assumed.

Pika was given some food as well, and Red turned back to Green, who blinked at him with tired eyes. He looked even sicker than yesterday. Red bent down next to him and put a hand to his forehead.

"Green, you're sick. Why didn't you tell me?" Red said quietly. Green looked away.

"It doesn't matter . . ." He mumbled. Red shook his head.

"It does. I know you can't die, but you still need to look after yourself. Look, as soon as you eat something I'll take you to the store in Viridian and we can find some medicine, ok?"

Green looked back at him, probably about to protest, but nodded. Red patted him on the head and stood up properly, going back to the food he was cooking before. Luckily enough it hadn't burnt yet, so he managed to put it on a plate. He set it aside to wait for it to cool down, and quickly decided what to make Green.

Something small, but still filling. A sandwich.

Red smiled and got out some bread and ham, then paused and looked at it. He wasn't even sure if Green would eat meat. What if he was vegetarian?

"Green?"

" . . . Yeah?"

"Are you uh, a vegetarian?"

"I dunno . . . Some meats I like and some I don't." The boy mumbled back. Red looked back at him and sighed. He wished he got a straight answer from him.

"So, what about ham?"

Green shrugged.

"Green, you need to answer me." Red said, turning around properly and putting the food back down on the counter. "I know you're still feeling the effects of that dream, but that's all it is. A dream. Dreams can't hurt you."

"Dream Eater." Green lifted his eyes and looked at Red.

"That's a pokemon attack, it's meant to hurt. But it only works if someone uses it, and there was no Psychic Types here that can use it. Or Ghost or Dark types, for that matter." Red said. "Green, come on. You're ok now."

"I know . . . I'm sorry. Um, what was that about the food?" Green asked, looking a bit more lively now. Red smiled and picked it up to show him.

"Ham. You like it, or . . .?"

"Ham, yeah. Chicken, and some other stuff. Most I don't eat." Green shrugged. Red nodded and turned around.

"Hope you don't mind waiting while I do this."

"No, I'm fine."

"You want a drink?"

"What have you got?"

"Uh, orange juice, milk, apple juice, water, tap water, bath water-"

"Ew, seriously?"

"Nah, I'm messing with you. So, what do you want?"

"You said orange juice, right?"

"You want that? Alright, hold on a minute, I'm nearly done with this."

Once Red finished the sandwich he gave it to Green and smiled, then went over to the fridge. He opened it and got out the orange juice and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, then filled it up and put the orange juice back. When he turned to give Green the drink he was a little shocked at how quickly Green had managed to eat over half of the sandwich.

"Hey, slow down. Yesterday Vali ate too much and too quickly, she threw up. I don't want you getting even sicker, you know." Red scolded lightly. Green paused to look at him, then shrugged and carried on eating. Thankfully he went at a slower pace than last time.

Red laughed and grabbed his own food, placing it on the table and getting himself a drink as well. He started on his food as Pika walked in, looking satisfied.

"Arceus, you look like you've just had se . . ." Red stopped himself quickly. He glanced over at Green, who was staring at him curiously. The sandwich was gone.

"Um, had a great meal." He stammered. Red wasn't even sure Green knew what sex was yet. Maybe there was a very subtle way he could find out? But then, if Red knew some of his friends, it wouldn't be very subtle so much as flat out asking 'do you know what sex is'.

Green blinked a couple of times and Vali suddenly prowled up to Red and stared at him hard. Red suddenly figured out his answer.

Green had no idea what sex was, even if he could kill without a second thought. His mind was still relatively innocent, if you ignore the bad memories he had. Besides, his body was still a little kid.

"Ahaha, Vali, you want some food?" Red laughed nervously. The Liepard stared at him for a few more seconds before Vee padded through and got out the food for both of them with his Psychic move.

"Show off." Red muttered. Vee smirked at him and set down the two dishes, and put away the food again. Vee had put down a small amount for Vali, because of what happened yesterday, and kept a close eye on her.

Red looked up as a loud roar rang through the air. Apparently Mew was still here, as she had somehow teleported the other pokemon out of their room and outside.

And it looked like Cinder wasn't a morning pokemon.

Green giggled and sipped some of the orange juice as Red smiled at everything going on around him. He felt like a father looking after a dysfunctional family. Well, not too dysfunctional, but still.

He was enjoying himself for the time being.

And when he took Green to the Viridian store to see if they could find some medicine and other stuff for him, Red would have to make sure to keep Green in his sights at all times. Mew knows what he might do if Red wasn't keeping an eye on him. Then Red got an idea. The trolleys that the store made for people who were going to buy a load of stuff had places for kids so they could sit and wouldn't be running around. Green looked small enough to fit in them, as the seats were designed for any kid about nine or downwards. And since Green was a bit small, he would be able to fit in, so Red could keep an eye on him and get the stuff he needed.

Perfect!

**OOOOOO**

Renny: And the angst train comes back into business.

Green: Everytime you make me short, why!?

Renny: But you're so cute when you're small!

Red: She has a point.

Renny: Red, this ain't Originalshipping. You're a big brother here, not a lover. Besides, you'd be a pedo if this was Originalshipping.

Red: But big brothers are allowed to call their little brothers cute.

Renny: Ah, screw the loopholes and their fucking ways . . .

Green: Read, review and comment!

Renny: THAT'S MY LINE DAMMIT!


	5. Chapter 5

Renny: I wanna get to this straight away so, I don't own pokemon and on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Viridian store-**

"Alright, we're only gonna get some stuff, and if you want anything not on this list, ask me first, got it?"

Green nodded and the two walked into the store, Green walking a little bit closer to Red. The crimson eyed male cast a short glance at the boy, and looked around for the trolleys. He saw them and led Green over to them.

"Ok, get in." Red said, getting one out. Green stared up at him with wide eyes. Cry, who was out of his ball for whatever reason, hissed at Red.

He could guess what the pokemon was saying, without Green to translate.

"Look, this is gonna sound bad, but I can't really trust you in here." Red sighed. "You said it yourself when I went to the PokeMart before, you'd probably steal something. And with this many people around, well . . ."

"It's ok, I get it." Green nodded. He looked at the seat in the trolley. "But why can't you just gimme a lead or somethin'? It would be less humiliating then _that_."

Red shrugged. "This is the best I got, unless you wanna be led around like a dog."

"Actually I think I like that. Gimme a sec." Green laughed. Red rolled his eyes as Green climbed into the seat, sitting sideways, left, so he could sort of look at Red. He smiled a little and Cry hissed at some little kid who pointed at him. The kid ran off crying.

"Cry, be nice." Green smirked.

"I hope he will, this place isn't for killers." Red muttered. Green stared up at him. "I was joking, sheesh! Ok, let's go find some stuff." He sighed.

Red started pushing the trolley around, glancing back to make sure Cry was following them. The grass snake slithered around, occasionally glancing at other pokemon nearby, but didn't cause any trouble. Thank Mew for that.

Green looked around the store and then up at Red.

"About that list . . . What sort of stuff is on it?" He asked. Red pulled it out and gave it to him, but explained anyway.

"Well, normal stuff for me, extra food for all of our pokemon, and food for you, obviously. And some clothes for you as well. That stuff must be really dirty."

"I like them though . . ." Green muttered. Red shrugged.

"Still, you need some new ones. And a place to carry your pokemon, you can't keep asking Reshiram or Zekrom to hold them."

After that Green nodded and kept quiet. Red decided to leave the clothes for later, and went straight for food. Cry kept on grabbing random boxes with his mouth and showing Red, who shook his head each time. Red looked at Green, amused.

"Does he have a weird taste for spices, or something?"

"Yep."

"He's a Grass Type, though."

"Your point?"

Red realised there wasn't one. Cry was probably somehow resistant to fire attacks, so maybe that was why he liked spicy stuff.

"Cry's Dad was an Archanine. That's how he knows Iron Tail." Green said, suddenly. Red blinked down at him.

"And that's how Cry's resistant to fire?"

Green nodded. Then he looked over at the frozen stuff and his eyes widened in delight.

"_ICE CREAM_!" He shouted, straightening up from his relaxed pose. Red blinked a couple of times and blushed a little as a couple of women giggled at Green outburst.

"_Oh sweet Arceus_, where have you _been_ all my life!?"

Ok, Red thought, I can either risk Green murdering me when we get out, or I can make him happy for eternity and get the ice cream.

Once Green had the tub in his hands, he refused to let it go, even if it was freezing cold. Cry was chewing happily on a few samples of breadsticks a man gave them, and Red was at least happy he'd escaped Green killing him for not getting the frozen treat. The same women from before walked up while he stopped by the meats section.

"Oh, what a little cutie!" The first one cooed. Green blinked up at her a couple of times, but went back to going mad over the ice cream.

"Green, it'll melt if you keep it in your hands, put it down." Red sighed, throwing some chicken into the trolley. Green hissed at him, and he backed away a little, holding his hands up. "Ok, ok! But you'll have to have it when we get out of here, ok?"

"Yep!" Green giggled like mad, and suddenly Red was scared he'd never get Green to take any medicine for whatever was making him ill. The second woman, who hadn't spoken yet, smiled at Red softly.

"It must be hard, mustn't it?" She asked. Red stared at her blankly, rubbing his head in confusion.

"What is? Him? I can handle him, really." He said. The woman shook her head.

"And I'm sure you can, but that's not what I meant. His eye, don't you see?"

Red glanced at Green. The turtleneck was up, like usual, and only his eyes were visible. Red walked over to the woman and looked at the right side of Green's face, where the hidden scar was. He saw nothing wrong.

"I don't get it, what's the matter?" He asked the woman. She sighed.

"See his right eye? It's lighter than his left." Red looked, and indeed it was. He nodded and waited for the woman to carry on. "That means he can't see out of his eye."

Red froze, and stared at the woman. "H-he never told me . . ."

"Oh? I assumed he was yours, your child or baby brother." The woman creased her brow, frowning.

"No, he's uh . . . adopted." Red mumbled. The woman nodded and tapped her friend, mumbling something. They both waved to Red and walked away. The crimson eyed Champion turned to Green.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded. Green looked up at him, puzzled.

"Tell you what?"

"Your eye. The right one, you can't see out of it. Green, you could have told me." Red said, softer than before. Green looked down.

"I . . . I thought you'd known when you found my scars." He mumbled. Red gently patted him on the head and crouched down.

"I'm sorry, I should have guessed, shouldn't I? But don't worry, I won't treat you any different now, ok?"

Green nodded slightly and looked at the trolley contents.

"Chicken?" He asked hopefully. Red laughed and nodded, ruffling his hair and getting back behind the trolley, pushing it away when Cry slithered up to them with yet another box of spices.

"Ok, ok, just this one time, though." Red smiled, watching Cry's eyes light up and place the box in the trolley with such care, Red wondered if he was addicted to it or worshipped it.

As they went through the store, Red picked up various items needed for Green, himself and the pokemon. Red guessed Green's hands were getting numb from the ice cream tub, because the cursed boy placed it in the trolley and kept blowing on his hands. Red quietly laughed and smiled, now in the clothes section of the store.

"Alright, we'll get new shoes as well, since those ones are all worn out." Red told him. Green absentmindedly nodded, and carried on blowing his hands while Red looked around.

He spotted some blue ankle-high boots, and looked down at Green. He'd seen them too and was blinking slowly. Green looked up at him.

"Please . . .?"

"Sure. I was gonna get them anyway." Red laughed. Green grinned up at him and laughed a little. Red walked over, leaving the trolley. He quickly grabbed the boots and returned to find Green being licked (assaulted) by Cry. He laughed and the Serperior stopped, then he put the boots into the trolley. Green turned his head to them and picked them up, examining them.

"Hehe, you two are really weird, you know that?" Red grinned, going around the clothes section. Green gave him a sarcastic look, then went back to the boots. Cry took over pushing the trolley so then Red could grab some clothes for Green. He spotted a white shirt with extremely long sleeves, and hummed thoughtfully. That would suit Green, if it was in his size. Grabbing it, he walked back over to Cry, who had stopped and was trying to stare down some kid.

"Stop that. Green, I need to check if this fits you. Come on, get out." Red said. Green looked up at him, then at the shirt. The boy shrugged and climbed out of the trolley, then lifted his arms slightly for Red. The 'older' boy put the shirt to Green's chest, spreading it out so it looked like he was sort of wearing it.

"I think it's too big. The sleeves are anyway." Green mumbled.

"It's meant to be like that." Red told him. "Plus, long sleeves like this would suit you. And it's a good size, so we'll get that." He threw the shirt into the trolley and gestured for Green to get back in.

"Yes, _daddy_." Green smirked, doing just that. Red rolled his eyes and tapped Cry. The pokemon went back to pushing the trolley as Red picked up some black trousers and a purple shawl thing that Green pointed out. Then he saw something that looked like Yellow's pokeball carrier, and picked it up.

"This'll hold those pokeballs of yours." Red said. "Hehe, we should try and find some pyjamas now. What do you want?"

"Uuhhhh . . ." Green stared at him blankly. Red sighed and lead Cry (trolley pushing still) to the nightwear section.

"This stuff." Red nodded. Green blinked and looked around. Then he smiled and pointed. "That one? Alright."

Red picked up some pyjamas that had a bunch of Eevee on it, a few of them shiny. He threw them into the trolley and took over pushing it. Green relaxed into the seat, almost lying down awkwardly.

As they were going through the checkout, Red saw Green grab some chocolate.

"Hey, if you want that, put it on the counter." Red said sternly. Green squeaked and did as he was told meekly.

"S-sorry." The cursed boy mumbled. Red patted him on the head.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it, just don't do it again though."

Green nodded and watched the cashier work quietly. After everything had been put into bags and back into the trolley, Red paid the man and walked out of the store.

"Hey, how'd you like to get dressed now?" He asked. Green looked up at him with wide eyes. "Uh, not right here, but in the boy's toilets maybe?"

Green blinked and nodded a little. "Yeah, ok." The boy got out of the trolley, and Red grabbed the bags and watched as Cry pushed the trolley back into the store.

Red grinned when the pokemon came back, and took Green into the said toilets, and gave him the new clothes as the smaller boy went into a stall. Red watched Cry have yet another staring contest with some random kid that walked in. He chuckled.

Then the stall opened and he smiled as Green stepped out, holding his old clothes.

He wore the purple shawl over the really long-sleeved white shirt, and the pouch was slung around his waist like Yellow had hers. The black trousers were tucked into the ankle-high blue boots. Green's scars were completely visible.

"Dude, look at his face!" One of the little boys in the toilets exclaimed. His friends looked over and gasped.

"Wow, ugly!"

"Ew, what happened to him?"

"Oh dude!"

Green stared at them, looking like he was in front of something he was terrified off, and then he suddenly ran out. Cry hissed loudly at the boys and slithered off after him. Red turned to them angrily.

"Hey, what the hell!? You didn't have to point and stare!" He snapped. The boys stared at him, muttering things like 'isn't that the Champ' and 'dude, it's Red Hawks'.

"Forget my Championship, you lot were being idiots!"

Red sighed as the kids paid no attention to anything he said, and walked out. He spotted Green sitting under a tree with Cry coiled around it, gently licking his cheek. Green's eyes were closed, and he was playing with the long sleeves of his new shirt. His old clothes were in a pile next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Red asked quietly, sitting next to him. Cry stopped licking Green and curled around the tree a little more.

"Yeah." Green mumbled. Red shook his head.

"You're not. Green, what's wrong?"

"I-it's just . . . I never wanted people to stare! That's why I wore that . . . and now . . ." Green opened his eyes. "I-I know it's not your fault, but . . ."

"Green, it's ok. Scars, like I said, don't need to be hidden." Red said, putting a hand on the cursed boy's back. "Just ignore anyone who stares. They don't matter."

Green sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'll try."

Red grinned. "Good. Now, how about we go back?" Green looked up and nodded, standing up along with Red. He turned around and returned Cry to his ball, and then jumped as Red sent out Aero.

"How did you . . .?" Green gasped. Red laughed.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. I'll tell you on the way back, climb on."

**oooo**

**-Pallet Town, Oak's lab-**

The old man was happy. When Green and Red walked in, he suddenly picked Green up and hugged him tightly. Then he'd apologised a million times and had only put the cursed boy down when he was choking for air.

"Ok, what's that about?" Red asked Daisy. The woman shrugged and glanced at her grandfather, who was talking to Green at a rapid pace. The poor boy looked dazed.

"Hey, Oak, what's going on?" Red called. The old man looked over.

"Oh, I'm just trying to make up for lost time." Oak shrugged. Green squeaked.

"U-um, it was me who ran, so . . ."

"That doesn't matter to me. Now then, do you want to tell us what you did in Unova?"

Green froze. He looked over at Red with pleading eyes.

"He . . . He doesn't want to talk about it." Red said. Oak looked a bit down, but he brightened up quickly.

"That's fine, he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to."

"A-actually . . ." Green murmured. "I . . . You deserve to know. All of you."

"Green, are you sure? I mean, you told us what had happened before."

"That was only little bits. I'm talking about the really lengthy version." Green said, turning to Red. "But . . . Don't force the others to come if they don't want to, please.

"Alright." Red nodded. "The ones who'll definitely come are Blue, Yellow, Silver and Platinum. They all believe you completely, and Platinum's become the Gym Leader, so she'll probably be glad to have a break. Dia and Pearl would follow her anywhere, so they'll come. I'm not sure about the others."

"That's fine, so long as some of you are here." Green said.

"But, are you completely certain, Green?" Daisy asked. The cursed boy nodded.

"Yes. It's been two days, and you're all confused. You've known a clone for the past seven years, you deserve to know what I did for those years."

The woman nodded and she took a seat next to Oak, who sat on the sofa. Red made himself busy with calling the rest of the dex holders.

Blue and Yellow came in first, followed by Silver. Surprisingly enough, Gold and Crystal came in as well, and then the Sinnoh trio walked in together. The group sat around the room, and Green settled down next to Red, who sat on an armchair for two.

"The Hoenn trio should be here any minute now." Red said. Just as he finished, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald walked in and sat down as well. Red glanced at Green, who nodded slightly.

"Alright," Red began. "I called you all here because Green wants to tell you all when happened to him during his time in Unova."

"Dude, what's up with his scars? And when did he get new clothes?" Gold called. Crystal shushed him.

"He'll explain the scars later, and I bought the clothes for him." Red told them.

"Ugh, you mean he's freeloading off you?" Emerald scoffed. Red glared at him. "S-sorry."

"You'd better be. No, he isn't freeloading off me, I'm looking after him willingly." Red said. "Green, do you wanna start now?"

"Yeah . . ." The cursed boy mumbled. He took a deep breath, and began.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: The next time you read a chapter of this, Green's backstory will be explained. Basically, and complete, full on, flashback chapter. Maybe even more, depending on how much of his story I can get in. Oh yeah, until he finds the clothes that you first saw/read him in, he'll be wearing his RGB chapter clothing.

Red: That a bit intense.

Renny: Pfff, in tents.

Green: Ugh . . . Read, review and comment before she kills us with bad puns.

Renny: Toucan play at that game!


	6. Chapter 6

Renny: And now for the flashback chapters! Remember, these are all told from Green's point of view, so if he says or think something you don't understand well . . . That's what shock will do for you.

Green: Oh Mew . . .

Mew: You called?

Green: ASDFGHJKL!

Renny: Right . . . I don't own pokemon, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Victory Road, seven years ago-**

Green woke up with a splitting headache.

He was at Victory Road, right? His vision was blurry and all he could see was the fuzzy shapes of . . . something. He didn't know what. Green sighed and tried to stand up, only to fall back down again. His arm knocked something hard, and he tried to focus on it. His close-up vision was getting better.

But as soon as he saw what the hard item was, his memory came back to him.

The black Ninetales, his pokemon trying to save him, them being torn apart, being cursed, then . . .

Himself, with a gun. Then pain. Then nothingness . . .

And now he woke up surrounded by dead bodies. He should he dead as well. Green let out a quiet whimper. He tried to call for help, but he found he had no voice. Green let out a small sob.

So much for being a good Trainer. He let his own greed get in the way of his own life, along with his pokemon's lives. He let them die.

The black Ninetales was right. Living forever was the best punishment for someone like Green. The now cursed child shakily took a hold of his Charizard's skull, and cradled it to his chest again. He glanced around.

If that clone was anywhere nearby, it might try to kill him again. It could kill him all it liked, it wouldn't get very far. Green was invulnerable. Unkillable. He couldn't die, no matter what. Age would never kill him, he couldn't even grow a day older. It was as if his body was frozen.

The boy whimpered again, and tried to stand up. He almost fell again, but his vision was better so he quickly got a hold on a nearby rock. Green looked around at his dead pokemon.

All of them maimed in some horrific way. Charizard, burnt to death. Pidgeot, wings torn out and his head slashed clean off. Ninetales, torn apart by jaws. Machamp, recklessly murdered. Golduck, the first to fall, torn away from his body. And finally . . . Scyther. Slashed and bitten.

Green shook his head and looked around. He didn't want to be here anymore, but if he wanted to get away he needed to go past his pokemon. He clutched Charizard's skull to his heaving chest, and slowly started past them. Green tried to close his eyes, but he almost tripped on one of Pidgeot's wings. He yelped and ran away, almost falling over Machamp's arm.

He stood perfectly still. Then started moving again. This time he kept his eyes in slits, just enough to see where he was going, but not enough so he had to see his pokemon.

As soon as he was out of the maze of blood and gore, he sobbed again. Green fell to his knees and screamed, tightening his grip on Charizard's skull. He went quiet and looked at it. The boy lifted it up to his head, and placed it down. The skull fit perfectly. No one would be able to recognise him if he wore it, most would assume he was some bone fanatic with a copy-cat sense of style. But his clothes were splattered with blood, so he doubted no one would even look at him.

Green glanced back at his pokemon as he stood up again.

"Thank you, for everything." He whispered. "I'm sorry . . ."

Then he ran. Charizard's skull felt like it belonged to him, almost as if he were a Cubone with his mother's skull on his head.

Green felt tears prickle at his eyes. He shook his head and carried on running. He had to find someone and tell them, tell them that-

Tell them what?

He stopped, and panted for breath, realisation dawning on him.

No one would believe him. And he had Charizard's skull on his head anyway, why wouldn't they assume he killed his own pokemon? And all the blood. They wouldn't believe a scrap of what he said.

And the clone. What if it was taking his place, thinking he was dead? Should he go check?

Green would have asked his Golduck for some help, but . . . And he'd left their pokeballs at their bodies. Green sighed. He remembered what his grandfather had told him about dead pokemon who belonged to Trainers.

If they ever died, outside their ball, the ball becomes dull and unable to be read. That meant that no one would be able to tell who the OT was.

Good. He didn't want people trying to find him or something. Not anymore.

But there was one thing he had to do first.

**oooo**

**-Pokemon League-**

"Are you registering?" The man at the counter asked. Green shook his head. He was aware of the strange looks he was getting. Yes, fine, wearing a dead pokemon's skull was weird, but he didn't want all traces of his pokemon to leave him. Not now.

The boy scanned the entry cards. He saw Red's, and Blue's. Then he saw his own. Green almost screamed that he was supposed to be doing that, not some clone.

But he couldn't. He glanced at another one called Dr. O. Of course, his grandfather. Only the old man would be able to come up with something so obvious yet deceiving at the same time.

"Kid, look, if you're not registering, then take a seat inside please." The man said. "You're scaring some of the others."

Green just shrugged. So what if he scared them? They weren't worth his time. Sure, he would have yelled at the man before, but now he wasn't even bothered.

Humans were incompetent anyway. Most of them. There were a few exceptions.

The cursed boy looked over at the building entrance. He blinked slowly and walked in. There were lots of people milling around, and he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. But he shook it off and wandered around. The actual League wouldn't start until two hours, so he had enough time to find out where Red and his grandfather were. And that clone.

The boy checked no one was bothering with him, and slipped through some of the backstage doors that led to the rest rooms for contestants.

He almost screamed when he saw Red talking with his clone.

"Hey, I didn't actually expect to see you here." The clone scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna woop your butt when we fight!" Red grinned.

"If we fight, Red."

The cursed boy gritted his teeth. That clone was mimicking him perfectly. He hissed and walked around the corner, then froze as the two looked over at him. The clone seemed to be in shock, but did a good job of hiding it.

"Oh, hey! You looking for someone?" Red asked. Oblivious moron.

" . . ." Green glared at the clone through the eye holes of his pokemon's skull.

"Dude, that's a weird get up." Red said, not even noticing the tension. "A pokemon skull and fake blood? It's not Halloween."

Green wished he could say they were real. That the clone wasn't. But he was unable to, so he just nodded and backed away.

"Hey, come back!" Red called. "I just wanna talk!"

Green looked away and dashed down the halls. The clone would be taking his place until he came to claim it back.

But how would he explain himself if he came back too late?

"_That was you!?"_

"_Yeah . . ."_

"_Wow. I never actually expected that . . ."_

"_Can I carry on?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah, sure."_

**oooo**

**-In the stands-**

Green silently watched his clone's battles. The clone had the exact same pokemon he did, before they died. Which reminded Green, he still had Porygon, but people would wonder where it went if he took it out. He decided to leave it. The thing barely listened to him when they weren't in a bad situation anyway.

He shook his head a little and tried to ignore the stares. Why were people so stupid? Couldn't they focus on the battle instead of him? He turned around and hissed at them, and they quickly focused on the battle.

He almost smirked, but a winning roar from a Charizard stopped him in his tracks.

His own Charizard would roar like that when he won a tough battle. Green looked back at the clone and saw that it'd won the whole section. Just like he would have done. It looked like Red had done the same with his division, and Blue and his grandfather.

The cursed boy shivered. He wanted to be out there, fighting for the Championship. But he was no longer a Trainer, as his pokemon were . . . dead. Maybe he could start again, but people would question him too much, and it would be disrespecting his pokemon if he did.

"_But you're a Trainer now."_

"_Gold, shut up, he's talking."_

"_Fine."_

The boy looked up again as the fights were announced. Blue VS his grandfather. Which meant the clone VS Red.

He silently cheered for Red to win, if only to get back at the clone for taking advantage of his shock.

He huffed a little at how pathetic Blue's fear of bird pokemon was when she fought. And how she cried when Oak gave her a pokedex. It wasn't that much of a big deal, seriously.

"_Hey!"_

"_Oh, gimme a break, I was still in shock, ok!?"_

There was a short interval, and then a few minutes later it was announced that Oak was dropping out and that Blue would be given third place winner. After that, the clone and Red stepped out onto the arena.

Green sat up and watched them fight. If it had been him, he would have thought more.

Was the clone trying to make Red become Champion on purpose? That's what Green thought, anyway. Then the arena was covered in smoke, and everyone watched it tensely.

Green held his breath when the clone appeared with the cloned Charizard, but they both fell to the ground and then Red was crowned the Champion.

At least Red had unknowingly avenged him.

Green gave the taller boy a tiny smile, even though he couldn't see it, and stood up along with everyone else. But he didn't clap or cheer. He walked out silently.

**oooo**

**-Vermillion city-**

He'd had to ask for help getting here. A reluctant Trainer allowed him to hitch a ride on his Dodrio, with the condition that he got paid, and since they were both going the same way anyway.

The second they got there, Green slinked away from the Trainer before he could ask for money. He could hear the teen shouting angrily, but he ignored it and headed for the harbour.

He needed to find out where to get a boat that could take him to a far-away region. The cursed boy looked around, and almost jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

A small man, a tiny bit shorter than him, smiled at him brightly.

"Hello, young man. You remind me of someone, you know?" He said. Green just stared. Why was this man talking to him?

"You're at the harbour, so I'm guessing you want to board one of these boats. Where would you like to go?" The man asked.

Green tilted his head. The man was going to help him then. He frowned and thought for a few seconds, but nothing came to mind. The only three regions he knew were Kanto, his grandfather's birthplace, Johto, the place where he was trained for battle, and Orre, his home region. He couldn't go to Orre, since you needed at least one pokemon to get in, and he couldn't go to Johto since it was too close.

"I see you're in need of some assistance then. Come with me." The man said. Green hesitated, but followed the man quickly. He glanced around, as if someone was going to attack them. Then he looked up and saw the man was leading him to a large house-like building with 'Pokemon Fan Club' on it.

He almost laughed. This man was the Chairman of the Fan Club.

"Come on in." The Chairman smiled. Green reluctantly walked in and looked around. There were a few people there, but it was mostly pokemon. A few he didn't know the names of were scattered around, and he was a bit shocked to see a lot of pokemon from Johto.

"Now then, we can offer you a place to stay while you figure out where you want to go, child." The man said. Green paused, but nodded. "Great! Also, we need to get you new clothes as well."

Green nearly smiled. He needed new clothes anyway. He was about to thank the man, when a Pikachu scampered in front of him and sniffed at his clothes.

"Ah, Red!" The Chairman grinned. Green froze as a boy with familiar crimson eyes walked over to them.

"Hey, Chairman. Oh hey, it's you again!" Red grinned. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes." Green murmured. Red laughed.

"That's great!"

"I offered him to stay here for a while, until he find out where he wants to go." The Chairman said.

"Where he . . . What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Oh, I found him wandering around the harbour, but he had no idea of where he wanted or needed to go to. I also think he needs new clothes."

"Definitely, those ones look a bit . . . dry." Red chuckled. Green nodded and looked up at him.

"Thank you." He whispered. Red looked confused.

"Um, for what?"

"You wouldn't understand." Green mumbled, walking away. He heard the Chairman and Red talk some more, but he ignored them and went into another room.

This one had lots of books in it. There were a few people around, but none of them paid any attention to him as he walked around. The cursed boy glanced up at a random shelf, and his eyes widened. A book on the structure of the regions! Just what he needed. Green quickly tried to grab it, but his finger just about brushed against it. Standing on his toes didn't do much good either, since the book was wedged in between a couple of others and the only way to get it out was it he got it from the top. The cursed boy sighed and stepped back a bit, tilting his head. He frowned and decided to try again.

A few minutes later, he was still trying. Stupid book. He gritted his teeth and reached up again, when a larger hand grabbed the book from the shelf and took it. He turned around, about to snap, but he froze.

"You wanted this?" Red asked, handing him the book. Green nodded dumbly, wondering how Red managed to grab it without much trouble. Then he slumped. Red was a few inches taller than him, of course he'd be able to get the stupid book.

"Thank you." Green murmured. Red smiled down at him.

"No prob. Hey, what do you need it for anyway?" The boy asked, following Green to a chair over in a corner somewhere. Green sat down and looked at the index.

"Regions." was Green's response. He found one on the distances of the regions, and opened it up to that page. He quickly scanned it for the furthest away region from Kanto.

"If you're looking for a nice place to go, I'd say Hoenn or Sinnoh." Red said, pointing at the page.

"No. Too close." Green said. He glanced at the one for the ranger regions, as most called them. Too far. He needed somewhere that was reachable, but still far away.

"You wanna go live in a new region? Aren't you a bit young for that?" Red asked. Green shrugged and glanced at Orre.

"If you wanna get in there you need a pokemon. Even if you had one, it wouldn't be much of a place to live. That place is a bit hellish." Red laughed.

"I know." Green said. Red looked surprised, but Green just shushed him and looked at the last region.

Unova. Not too far, not too close.

"Perfect." Green mumbled.

"Unova? Cool! Hey, why are you going anyway?" Red asked as Green stood up and walked back over to the shelf.

"You don't need to know." He said, placing the book back with a bit of difficulty.

"Could have asked me to do it for you." Red teased. Green didn't respond. He just walked out of the room with Red following him.

"_I still can't believe I had a conversation with you, and I didn't even know it."_

"_Red, please, I was wearing a skull and had blood over me as if it was a new fashion, anyone would have made the same mistake."_

"Ah, there you are!" The Chairman smiled as Green walked over. Red was still following him. "We got you're new clothes. Here you are!"

The man handed Green a bundle of clothing, and Green thanked him quietly, going off to find an empty room to change in. He quickly got the new clothes on, and glanced at his pendant. There was no point in having a painful reminder of someone he loved. He sighed and put it in the bin, along with the rest of his old clothes. No point in trying to salvage them.

"_Are the clothes you were given the one's we saw you in first?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_The Chairman has a very nice sense of fashion, unlike some people then."_

"_Prissy."_

He walked back out of the room, and blinked a little.

"Ah, perfect! I knew those would fit!" The Chairman grinned. Green nodded and looked over at Red, who was staring at him.

"I still think you look like someone who I know." The taller boy muttered.

"Yes, yes. Red told me you know where you're going, is that true?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes." Green said.

"Ah. But the boat to Unova doesn't come in for a couple of days, I'm afraid. You'll have to stay here for that time. I can get you a ticket on, if you'd like."

Green nodded thankfully. He didn't have any more money, since the clone had probably taken that. He froze. The clone took his money, so what else did he take? Green sighed a he realised the clone also took his pokedex.

Well, things were looking happy already.

"What's wrong?" Red asked.

"Nothing." Green said. "Nothing at all . . ."

**oooo**

**-Two days later, harbour-**

"Goodbye, child!" The Chairman smiled, shaking Green's hand. "It was nice knowing you for a short time."

"Yeah, see you whenever." Red grinned. Strangely enough, Red had promised to be there when Green was going. He had actually kept his promise.

"Bye. Maybe I'll come back one day?" Green left out the part where he would find a way to get rid of the clone and resume his . . . cursed life.

"That'd be cool! Come visit Pallet Town if you do." Red said. Green nodded, and was surprised when Red hugged him.

"U-uh . . ." Green's eyes were wide. Then he felt Red take off the skull, and he momentarily panicked.

"Heh, I was right. You kinda look like someone I know. My mom told me once that everyone has a double somewhere. I guess I found one." Red grinned. "Sorry about that. Here."

Green quickly put the skull back on and nodded a bit. The boat behind them honked, and he jumped and ran off up the ramp. Half way up it, he turned around and waved back to Red and the Chairman. They both waved back happily.

Green actually smiled. He ran off onto the deck, and watched as the ramp was taken back up and the boat honked again. Then it started moving.

"Bye, kid!" He heard Red shout. Green looked down and saw him waving like mad. "See you whenever!"

Green said nothing, only waving back again.

**oooo**

**-Present time-**

"Wow." Blue gasped. "So . . . Red watched you go? Hey, why didn't you ever say anything!?"

"I didn't even know it was Green!" Red exclaimed. "How am I meant to know anyway? He was covered in blood half the time, and he had a skull on his head!"

"You took it off him for a few seconds, senior." Platinum said. Red deflated.

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess he just didn't really think, since the clone was probably in Pallet at the time." Green shrugged. "It didn't matter anyway. I got away from Kanto and went to Unova."

"Yeah, we get that but . . . What exactly happened that made you cry?" Red asked. "You said that was why you named Cry that. So, what happened?"

"I'm getting to that part." Green sighed.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Finally! I never thought I'd be able to finish this bit.

Red: Wow. I never expected you to know what death and stuff was like.

Renny: I don't. I made it all up, duh.

Red: It was a pretty good thing though.

Renny: Thank you.

Green: Renny. Stop showing off. Read, review and comment before her head gets even bigger.


End file.
